


Day 21: Shower Sex

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Day 21, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Steve is concerned, Tony is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: two in one day? unheard of!





	Day 21: Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day? unheard of!

It’s early in the morning when Tony finally pulls himself out of the lab. He stretches as he stands and shuffles his tired body into the hallway. He nearly bumps into Steve as he treks through the shared living space.

“There you are,” Steve says as if he’s relieved to see the other man. He’s drenched in sweat, gray t-shirt sticking to his body in a delicious way. Tony’s head is thick and fuzzy with exhaustion, and seeing his lover--boyfriend?--in this state added to the haze. “Jesus, Tony. Have you gotten any sleep in the past two days? You look awful.” Steve asks crossing to him and placing a strong hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Wow, that is a sure fire way to get me into bed.” Tony jokes. “But, ah, not really? I slept for a couple hours after we fucked Thursday, but that was it.” He shrugs.

“Tony!” Steve says admonishingly. “It’s _Sunday_!” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” He pats Steve’s chest. “I was gonna go take a shower and get a few hours now, though.” He adds, mewling as Steve’s fingers begin to massage his shoulders. “That feels nice,” He sighs, melting into the touch. Steve looks around, despite the fact that is was fuck o’clock in the morning and no one ever got up before eight anyhow, and kisses Tony sweetly.

“C’mon, I’m not gonna let you drown in your shower.” Tony, even as tired as he is, smirks and bites Steve’s lip.

“If you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was say so.” Steve laughs, rolling his eyes as he starts to lead the way to the elevators. Before he can push the down button, to get to his floor, Tony shakes his head and presses the up. Steve cocks his head in confusion and Tony leans onto Steve for support, shrugging a little.

“My shower is bigger.” He supplies helpfully. Steve keeps his hand on Tony’s lower back as they ride up, hand rubbing soothingly.

Tony blindly leads Steve into the bathroom and he takes a look at himself in the mirror as he passes it. Jesus Christ. He looks horrible; there are bags under his eyes, there is motor oil on various parts of his body, and he looks paler than usual. Part of him still gets proud at the fact that Steve still wanted to kiss him, even when he looked this way.

“Now you know why I worry so much.” Steve says taking his own shirt off. Tony ogles him for a moment, pretty sure his mouth is open wide as he comes face to face with Steve’s toned, sweaty chest. His cock in undoubtedly starting to get hard in his jeans.

“Sorry, what?” Tony jokes, looking up at him with a glazed look in his eyes. He moves past Steve and turns the water on. He starts stripping his clothes and watches as Steve shucks his shorts. He isn’t wearing boxers and Tony is surprised to see that he’s hard. He looks up to Steve’s face and sees that he’s intently staring at Tony’s own pelvis, still clad in boxers, and Tony tugs them down. He shivers when the air hits his cock and Steve growls a little.

“Come on, in you go.” He ushers Tony into the hot spray. Tony hums when the water pounds onto his skin, and Steve’s hands are on his body immediately. He washes them off with ease, all gentle hands and soft kisses to Tony’s neck, fingers lingering on his hips.

“Head back, eyes closed.” Steve says as he reaches for the shampoo. Tony obeys and moans as Steve’s fingers massage his scalp.

“Steve,” He moans again. “You’ve got magic fingers.” Steve chuckles and presses another kiss to his neck. “God, let’s see what else those fingers can do, huh?” Tony asks after his hair is rinsed free of suds.

Steve captures his lips in a bruising kiss, their cocks rubbing together under the steam. Tony cants his hips against Steve’s, and the other man moans into the kiss. Tony’s eyes open and he blinks through the water that bounces into his face. Eventually, grinding doesn’t have the same effect it had been, so Tony pulls away from the kiss. Steve is breathing heavily and his eyes are dark with lust as he watches Tony. He chokes a little as Tony begins to drop to his knees.

“Oh,” Steve squeaks when Tony sucks the head into his mouth. Steve gasps, hands moving to Tony’s hair. “God, Tony.” He tries hard not to thrust into the tight, wet heat, and Tony swallows him down with practiced expertise.

He loves sucking his cock, loves how sore it makes his jaw after, loves how he can feel Steve in his throat even hours after they finish. He loves hearing the noises that fall from the other man’s lips, knowing that he is making him fall apart.

Tony grasps a hand around himself and starts to stroke himself to the rhythm of his sucking. He moans around Steve’s dick and feels it twitch in his mouth.

“If you don’t want me to come in your mouth you should stop.” Tony, instead, doubles down and fondles his balls in his hand. Steve comes immediately, a low groan leaving his body and his hands tugging at Tony’s hair. Tony pumps himself faster, still sucking softly on Steve’s cock. He comes with a choked cry, come splattering onto the tiles beneath him.

Steve helps him up to his feet and washes him off once more, for good measure, and takes care of him. Tony’s body feels heavy with sedation and he just lets Steve dry him off, put him in comfy clothes and slide into bed. He feels Steve slide in behind him, presumably wearing the shorts he took off less than half an hour ago. His arms wrap around Tony tightly, and Tony tucks his face into Steve’s chest.

He falls into the most peaceful, restful sleep he’s had in weeks.


End file.
